


Sweet Make-Outs

by HonkingHonkFriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave goes to John's place, M/M, Then cake and make-outs, They play Dragon's Crown and Sollux joins, they play for four hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkingHonkFriend/pseuds/HonkingHonkFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking down, the two saw Dave's white singlet, now ruined with blue velvet and cream cheese. "Aw shit!" Dave stood up and stared at the large blue splotch on his singlet. John stared for a moment before beginning to laugh his ass off. "Oh my God John, we've been making out passionately for the past five minutes, we're basically dating, and you're laughing at me, I can't believe you." </p><p>[[It's not stated, but John's bi and Dave's Pan. Hope you like this, anon!]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Make-Outs

John sat in his room typing away to Rose on Pesterchum. She wasn't going to be on for much longer, which really sucked. But then again, John was just killing time until Dave got there.

TT: I'm sorry John but I have to go now.  
EB: aww that sucks.  
TT: Yeah I know.  
TT: But so does having to egwj  
EB: uh...  
TT: Sorry, I sneezed and clicked enter on accident.  
EB: haha!  
TT: But then again, egwj sounds like some abbreviation of something.  
TT: I should write that down.  
EB: just go to the doctors with your mum already!  
TT: I'm going John.  
TT: Tell Dave I said hi.  
tentacletherapist [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB].

EB: yeah bye.  
EB: get well soon!  
ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

As John closed the chat client he turned to look out the window and groaned.

Dave should have been here by now. And sure, John could go downstairs and ask Dad, but lets face it, he's probably making some Betty Crocker thing.  
Sighing in defeat, John got up then jumped on his bed. Maybe he could take a nap before Dave got there.

"Oh my god he's a nerd even in his sleep."  
There's someone in the room.  
John groaned and opened an eye to see who was talking right next to him, only to come face-to-face with none other than Dave Strider. Yeesh, talk about bad timing for a friend to come.  
"Welcome back to the land of the living, John." Dave snickers and folds his arms, "enjoy your nap Sleeping Nerdy?" He adds, raising an eyebrow behind those shades of his.  
"Oh ha ha, very funny Dave. I was waiting for like a whole hour for you to come over dude!" John said. Sitting up, he grabbed his pillow and slammed it on Dave's face.  
"Wow, that was rude Egbert. And here I was actually trying to let you sleep."  
"Well you didn't do a good job there Dave." John rolled his eyes.

As Dave sat on the other side of the bed, John leaned against the wall.  
"So what do you want to do Dave?" John asked as he looked around his room. He had a Playstation in his room, but it was only the Playstation 3. Dave shrugged.  
"Dude, last week you said we could play that game you got, uh, shit I can't remember the name, Dragon's something." Dave said, not really trying to remember the name.  
"Dragons Crown? Alright sure, but I'm going to need you to not move when I ask." John responded and Dave gave a chuckle then shrug.  
"Whatever John, just pass the controller and lets start playing this shit."

John rolled his eyes and sat next to Dave, handing him the black remote while he kept the graffitied one for himself. He made himself player one and selected his character. It was a dwarf character by the name of 'Frawdder'. John's dad had managed to get onto his account and changed the characters name and John hadn't found the time to change it back.

Dave on the other hand, decided to make a new character. He created an knight character which he half-assed named DarKnigh.  
There weren't enough letters for the whole thing. 

John, unlike Dave, was at a high level. Probably due to his 'ignore-the-plot play-the-quests' way of playing games. John decided to play the harder levels, letting Dave sit back and focus on not dying, while John killed the monsters.  


In all honesty the game went pretty good. After a couple of rounds, Dave's character had gained a decent about of levels-nothing to rival John's though. Not would it come close to beating one of John's online… er… acquaintance? He's Karkat's friend from Japan. Mega-nerd and owns practically every game.  
According to himself.  
Speaking of which, he just logged in. In the upper corner of the screen it shows 'twinArmageddons is now online'. Not much longer, John turns the game online and invites twinArmageddons.  
"Who's that guy?" Dave asks after twinArmageddons joins the chat.  
"He's-" John starts, only to be cut off.  
"I'm a friend of KK'th," he explained briefly. Dave didn't seem to be expecting the lisp.  
"Well nice to meet you Friend of KK'th," Dave said, teasing the guy's lisp. "Shall we just start playing this?" A groan could be heard on the other side.  
"John, don't tell me we have to play with thith noob, I already thpent my entire night having to help KK level up." twinArmageddons groaned in annoyance.  
"Lighten up dude, if he dies you can take all of the good loot that you want," John declared with a grin, scoring a punch to the shoulder- courtesy of Dave.  
"I'm not going to die, lets just play this shit."

Four hours.  
The boys had been playing for four hours straight when twinArmageddons-now known to Dave as 'Thollukth Thunder' for the fact that his mage sported attacks mainly with the Lightning Scroll, or Lightning Ring, or something similar. Sollux seemed to accept his fate though, so John kept quiet about it.  
"Yo dude," Dave said as he flopped onto his back, looking at John from behind his shades.  
"What dude?" John asked, collecting some select loot before selling it all.  
"I'm hella bored." Dave said, waving the Playstation remote in the air. John sighed and saved the game before turning off the Playstation. He took their remotes and put them aside, the two said their goodbyes to Sollux before John laid down next to Dave.  
"So what do you want to do, Mr. Bored?" John asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, when I came here earlier your dad said that he just started making a cake," Dave went on, John groaning. "Hey, your dad's cakes are the shit. Well, they're better than Bro's cooking by a damn long shot."  
"Fine, we'll get a slice of my dad's cake," John said, standing up and pulling Dave off of the bed.  
"Fuck you John, that's not cool. That was the complete opposite of cool. So not cool." Dave rambled as he got up, before proceeding to chase John around his room then downstairs, where the chase continued until John's dad was caught watching the boys running around the living room like a pair of five year olds.  
"I'm glad you two are having fun," he said, before Dave piped up about wanting a slice of cake. Which of course, Mr. Egbert obliged, saying something about always being happy to offer cake to any of John's friends.

The two got their slices of blue velvet cake before running upstairs to eat it. The cake wasn't terribly special, it was just like red velvet, only it was blue. And tasted like blue berries. And had the cream cheese that you'd put on cakes to make them taste nicer. Not too much longer after eating the boys seemed full of the cake.  
"Hey John, you got a bit of cake-cheese on your face." Dave said, having already finished his slice and sat towards John, who was taking his sweet sweet time eating his slice.  
"Yeah, where?" John stupidly asked, he couldn't _feel_ any cake bits on his face. And before John could wipe at his face to clean off any cake off his face, Dave stopped him and leaned forwards, licking his cheek. "Whoa Dave. What the hell was that." John, more said than asked. How the hell does one react when their best friend LICKS them? Well, unless you're Karkat and your best friend is Gamzee. Then you yell. But you are not Karkat, nor are is Dave Gamzee, although we ARE getting off track.  
"Well why not? You had cake on your face, can't have something like that ruining your sweetness." Dave shrugged, only now does John realize that Dave hasn't moved back, so he does the first thing that went in his head, he pulled Dave into a full-on kiss on the lips.  
Well not exactly _full-on_ full-on, but full-on as in, they're not opening their mouths but they're making out.

Soon enough they pull away and stare at each other, both blushing, but Dave's is less noticeable. Stupid shades. John lifted his hand and pulled Dave's shades off, only getting an annoyed huff from Dave. "John, if it weren't for the fact that you needed your glasses, I would take yours." Dave declared, not letting John speak before kissing him again.  
John and Dave continued to kiss before pulling away for then to regain their breath, then they would go back to kissing for a bit, although the kisses didn't go open mouth. Sometimes Dave would run his tongue over John's mouth, and sometimes John would do the same, but never at the same time.  
It was only when Dave had moved to get closer when the two stopped. "John." Dave said, face to face with John.  
"Dave."  
"Please tell me you heard that."  
"Heard what?"  
"A squish sound."  
"Yeah."  
Looking down, the two saw Dave's white singlet, now ruined with blue velvet and cream cheese. "Aw shit!" Dave stood up and stared at the large blue splotch on his singlet. John stared for a moment before beginning to laugh his ass off. "Oh my God John, we've been making out passionately for the past five minutes, we're basically dating, and you're laughing at me, I can't believe you." Dave said, pretending to sound offended as he pulled the ruined singlet off and threw it at John, leaving him in his long-sleeved red shirt.  
"Whatever Dave," John got up and put the now-inedible cake on the side table, throwing Dave's singlet in the dirty clothes pile in the corner of his room.  
Dave sat down, then silence enveloped them before John spoke up again.

"So… we're dating?"


End file.
